onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Centillion/Chapter 705 Speculation
So much speculations in this.. don't take it so seriously please.. who cares it's not like something gonna happen from it.. hope it will entertain you :) Cover Scotch kneels to a shrouded figure! Page 1 Announcer: What a surprise, BB pirate fleet has already made their move for the Mera Mera no Mi. Cavendish: Blackbeard, he was among those rookies, I hated him the most. Sai: that fucker Burgess, I won't forget what he have done to our peaceful country. Boo: calm down bro, we are no match for a demon like him. page 2 DD Mansion Sabo hat guy: Young master, seems like BB are going after the fruit. DD: what? BB is in Dressrosa. SHG: No, they are two of his captains, Jesus Burgess in the Colosseum, while the other one is Shilliew, He was reported to be in the path towards Green Bit! DD: Green Bit, what's BB is aiming right now. page3 SHG: are you going to Green bit as the plan, young master? DD: come to think of it, I had thinked of a better one! DD: ESPADAS!! *come through a hole through the air to the room* Espadas: What do you want, old geezer? SHG: How come you talk to master like that? page4 Espadas putting his arms on SHG's head and ready to crush it DD takes it back by using his DF powers DD: you've gone too far, don't you dare touch my little brother! *DD gets out his sunglasses glaring at Espadas* Espada: that geezer, he used his Toi Toi no Mi powers. page5 DD: Espadas, go to green bit, make sure to get Shilliew, Law and Caesar alive. Espadas: Shilliew!! the 4th fleet captain of BB the yonko. DD: yeah, I believe in your powers, you should finish them in no time.. right... Monkey D. Ada.. Espadas: Don't you dare call me with that name again.. You damn geezer!!! DD: fufufufufufu.. sure sure!! DD: now, I shall start with my move! page6 Usopp: Isn't a bit cruel to cut him into so much pieces and put him into that bag. he is more like a bag of wheat right now. Law: Walking with Caesar recklessly will surely lead to our certain death. Robin: Is that really dangerous, there's no one in that place anyway. Law: Espadas, one of the most trustful fellows of DD has the ability to detect Logia devil fruit users! Usopp: huh ... what kind of fruit is it? Law: Pharamicia, Zoan , Logia.. the basic 3 kinds of DF powers, however, a fourth kind is very rare called D fruits page7 Robin: D!! Law: yeah, those who have the will of D only who can eat it, However, It's very rare to see people with it, and that's because they only grow at Raftel! Law: Red haired shanks, the current king of Raftel protects these fruits. rumors says that the pirate king have a one before, the most good advantage of those DF is that the user can't drown in water and have 2 different powers. Robin: so you mean that guy is from those who have the D in their name. Law: yeah, in fact, he may have some relation to luffy as well as red haired Shanks page8 Usopp: what do exactly mean.. Law!!!!??? Law: his code name is Espadas, however, he was a former pirate in the Red haired pirates, wanted for 460M Beli... Monkey D. Adam Robin: no way.. Adam! Law: do you know him Robin: the truth is that I met Dragon, luffy's father after saboady events! Law: what the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon!! page9 Robin: ah.. he once told me that he had a child in his late teens called Adam, no one knew nothing about him except Gol D. Roger the former captain of Dragon. Law: what??? are you kidding! Dragon was on the pirate king ship! Robin: Yes, he left his son with him to finish a certain mission Roger asked him to do, and by your saying Adam went to shanks after Roger death and then to DD.. but why? Law: surely I gotta know more about Dragon's past, but sadly we have got a problem here. page 10 *Shilliew shows himself* Shilliew: been a while since I met a shichibukai. you know.. most of their asses are floating in Paradise, they fear us the Yonku! Law: what's BB planning here on Dressrosa? Chilliew: X Drake, that vagabond reported to be shipwrecked and seen escaped to Dressrosa.. I have to finish my job with him. page 11 Law: Is that so, so what are you wanting from me right now? "that drake.. what's he doing..I told him to wait on Zo with the others.. and he is now making serius troubles with a yonku .. '''again'."'' Shilliew: Sorry bro, I am very bored..and I want to kill some time as well as you.. LAW!! Law bring out his sword.. stand beside Robin.. Usopp .. "Room" page 12 later.. sunny's team ???: that was plain easy, is that the power of the straw hats! Nami on the ground: who're are you? crushing her face with his bare leg ???: How dare you insect talk to me like that!! crushing .. crushing Brook getting up Brook: How dare you step on a lady face? page 13 ??? gets his sword and slice brook into half Nami: bu....ruu....kkkuo (with a weak voice) ???: he has to be dead right now... that skeleton.. ???: I will spare your beautiful face If you told me where's your friends and Law... Cat burglar Nami *licking her cheeks* page 14 back to the Colosseum Announcer: and now we are going to start the B block fight. Cavendish: you'd rather see me BB, my glorious time will return for sure.. Bellamy: Time to kick some asses.. hehhheeehee Luffy: ohhhh... that hyena something from Jaya Diamante: Wheres the hell is Luffy... I cant see his name.. Knady, Krow, Lizard, Luhan, Lucy, Mandy... I said to you young master that I am not capable for that job. I am trash.. I should die right now.. page 15 Referee: Battle start!! Cavendish: let me show you the power of a price *cavendish shows king haki knocking down 40 out of more than 100 participants at once* page 16 Cavensih: oh.. it seems we have a lot of tough guys here! Elizabello II: you pest.. don't underestimate our kingdom power!! cavendish get out his flower piercing it's stem in the king eye Cavendish: so ... that's your kingdom power!! *glaring at Elizabello who's laid down on the ground '''screaming' so loud*'' Dagama (from the spectators): Your highness! page 17 Sai: you fucker, don't get so cocky.. you never seen Kano kuni brave warriors. Don Chinjao: Sai.. Stop!! having a king haki proves he's one special guy. Sai: I am really sorry sir, I beseech your mercy! Don Chinjao: time to show our country treasure.. are you watching.. Burgess Boo(from the spectators): no way.. AT THIS RATE THE WHOLE COLOSSEUM WILL VANISH. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts